Konoha's Dragon Slayer
by Jakker
Summary: Challenge by Storylover213. What if Naruto awakened the ancient and rare bloodline used by the warriors of the extinct Namikaze clan? Watch as Naruto becomes Konoha's Dragon Slayer. NarutoXSlight Fairy Tail Crossover. Rated M for safety and freedom.
1. Chapter 1

This was a challenge by Storylover213.

What if Naruto awakened the ancient and rare bloodline used by the warriors of the extinct Namikaze clan? Watch as Naruto becomes Konoha's Dragon Slayer.

There will be no pairing due to the fact that I can't write romance for shit but he may have a friends with benefits thing going on. Not at first, though. He_is _only twelve/thirteen. Also, if you're wondering why this isn't in the crossover section, it's because Naruto is only getting several dragon slayer powers. He won't be going to Earth Land or meet any of Fairy Tail, so I don't really think it belongs there.

_~Start~_

_'I wonder where Naruto is?' _the Sandaime Hokage thought to himself. Usually, the exuberant young boy would visit him at least once a day, but the Hokage hadn't see him for the past three days. He was worried someone might have attacked him. It had been attempted twice in the past but was foiled before it happened both times by the ANBU he had guarding the boy. He was worried someone may have finally gotten to him, so he decided to go to his apartment first in case he was worrying over nothing.

As the Hokage reached the door to Naruto's apartment, he couldn't help but sigh in sadness at all the graffiti on it, depicting many words such as 'demon', 'fox brat', 'go die', etc. Brushing the shame he felt towards the villagers for the moment aside, he tested the doorknob and wasn't surprised to find it locked. The Hokage was stronger than he looked, though, so he easily and quietly broke open the door and entered the small but somewhat cozy apartment. He looked around for a moment and couldn't help but sweatdrop at all the ramen cups covering the floor. The old Hokage didn't see the little ball of sunshine so he headed further into the small apartment.

Noticing that his bedroom door was closed, he opened it and immediately noticed Naruto lying on his bed under many blankets breathing heavily. The old Sandaime rushed to his bedside and checked him over. He didn't find anything strange, like poison for example, but Naruto was apparently running a fever.

_'Is he just sick? No, that's impossible. Naruto can't get sick with the Kyuubi inside him.' _the aged Hokage thought to himself. After a couple moments of thinking, his eyes widened._'Is this what I think it is?' _If it was what the old man thought it to be, then the only thing he could do for Naruto was to make him more comfortable as the process continued.

The old man got up and wet a rag with ice cold water and laid it over the blond's forehead._'Naruto, if this _is _indeed_ _what I think it is, then your life may get a bit more difficult,' _here, he smirked a little,_'but it will also get a whole lot better.'_

After a few more hours of tossing and turning, Naruto finally regained conciousness. He immediately noticed the damp rag on his forehead. He wondered who would do something for him and why they would put that on his head in the first place. He looked over and noticed his jii-jii sleeping in a chair nearby.

He tilted his head in confusion,_'Why is the old man here?'_

As he was thinking, said old man was waking up. As soon as he saw Naruto awake, he jumped out of the chair and moved over to his bedside.

"Naruto, you're awake! How are you feeling?" the old man asked in worry.

"I'm fine, jii-jii. Actually, I feel better than ever." he exclaimed with a smile as he started stretching and flexing his muscles. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Naruto...what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, after I visited you, I stopped by Ichiraku for dinner before going home. I was really tired for some reason so I went to bed right away." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, you haven't visited me in three days." the Sandaime said, confusing the blonde.

"What do you mean, jii-jii?" he asked in confusion.

"I came here today because you hadn't visited me in three days. When I got here, I found you running a fever." the old man answered, confusing Naruto even more.

"I don't understand. I never get sick." he said.

"That's true, but you weren't sick." Sarutobi answered. By now, question marks were starting to grow out of his head due to how confused he was. The old man chuckled,"Naruto, why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out for some ramen and explain to you what's going on." As soon as he said the word 'ramen', Naruto was at his closet, looking for some clean clothes to wear. "Shower first, Naruto." Naruto pouted but complied.

After their meal at Ichiraku's, Naruto was sitting opposite Hiruzen in the Hokage's office,"Jii-jii, are you going to explain why I had a fever, now?"

The Hokage nodded with a small smile,"Naruto, the reason why you were asleep for three days is because your bloodline was activating."

The small boy's eyes widened. He knew what bloodlines were. Many shinobi clans had them and were greatly respected for possessing them. He also knew that many people with bloodlines were usually more powerful than those without, though that wasn't always the case. But he wondered how he, a clan-less orphan, had one. The question must have shown on his face because the Hokage spoke before Naruto could.

"Yes, Naruto, you have a bloodline. I know this because your I know who you're father was." the old Hokage said. Naruto started getting excited at the prospect of ffinding out who his father was, but Sarutobi squashed it before he could get too happy. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't tell you who he is."

"Why not?" Naruto asked angrily.

"To protect you. Your father had many enemies, so if anyone found out who your father was, you would be subjected to many assassination attempts." Hiruzen said, scaring Naruto a bit. "I know you, Naruto, so I know you wouldn't hesitate to scream it from the rooftops." he remarked with a small smile. Naruto looked a little sheepish and admitted it was probably true, but he was still disappointed.

"However, when you get strong enough to protect yourself, I will release the information with you and you may tell anyone you want to know." Hiruzen promised, placating Naruto for now.

"Who knows how long that'll take?" Naruto muttered but the Sandaime caught it and smirked a bit.

"Not as long as you might think." he said, confusing Naruto. The Sandaime got up and went over to a secret door in his office. He opened it and entered a secret room that stored many of the village's secret techniques and secrets. He grabbed three scrolls and left the room. He returned back to Naruto and broke the Genjutsu he had over him, and set the three scrolls in front of him.

"What are these, jii-jii?" Naruto asked, gazing at the scrolls. One had the kanji for fire, another had the kanji for iron, and the third had the kanji for thunder.

"These scrolls concern your bloodline. I'm not quite certain myself how it works, but apparently you can change the composition of you body into things such as lightning, fire, etc. Now, unfortunately, these are the only scrolls that are in Konoha's possession, but it's more than enough for you at the moment." he explained. Naruto started getting more and more excited as he heard more about what he could do.

"This is amazing, jii-jii! How come I haven't ever heard of this bloodline before?"

"Well, Naruto, not many people have heard of it due to the fact that it was thought to have died out. You see, before the time of the hidden villages, when the clans were at constant war with each other, there was a clan of powerful warriors that could use strange powers that no other clan had ever seen before. And no, I'm not going to tell you the name of the clan." he said as Naruto opened his mouth. Naruto pouted, "Anyway, despite the clan being relatively small, it was feared by all, even the two most powerful clans at the time, the Uchiha and the Senju." Naruto looked absolutely enraptured with the story he was being told.

"Why were they so feared?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they could do many things like use ice techniques, wood techniques, and utilize powerful illusions, all without hand signs. Many clans were angered by the fact that this one clan could use many techniques that mirrored the power of several other clans' bloodlines such as the Yuki clan's Hyoton, the Senju's Mokuton, and even the Uchiha were jealous of the power of their illusions." Naruto's grin was nearly splitting his face. You could tell he was very proud of his clan. Here, the Hokage took on a solemn look. "Unfortunately, jealousy is a powerful thing. Many clans, including the fueding Uchiha and Senju along with many minor clans, banded together to exterminate the clan." At this, Naruto's grin fell. "However, they didn't go without a fight. Many of the more minor clans were exterminated in the battle, and many shinobi from the more powerful clans were killed. Uchiha Madara nearly died battling the clan head. In fact, it was only the fact that the clan head was quite old that Madara was able to win. Many of the clans' technique scrolls were destroyed or stolen, and their treasury was raided as well. They thought that they had exterminated all of them, but one man was able to get away with a few scrolls." here, he gestured down to the three scrolls on his desk. "After the villages were founded, he decided to settle down in one of them, and he chose Konoha."

"Why would he settle down in the village that had clans that were the main cause of his clan's extinction?" Naruto spat angrily. His fists were clenched in anger and frustration at what happened to his clan.

"I can't say for sure, but I do know that at least one clan that was responsible for their extermination were in every major hidden village. Apparently, the clans that joined Konoha were less viscous than the others, and he didn't want to live in Suna, so he joined Konoha. Don't get me wrong, he was still bitter about what happened, but he eventually got married and had a child. It was at that point he approached the Nidaime Hokage. He explained who he was and wanted Nidaime-sama to protect the scrolls in case a future descendant activated the bloodline. The Nidaime agreed." the Hokage continued his explanation.

"But, wait. Wouldn't his child have activated the bloodline?" Naruto asked in confusion.

The Hokage shook his head,"No. Apparently, the bloodline will only activate if both parents have it, or if the other parent has a very powerful chakra. Your mother was one of those people. And I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't tell you who your mother was, either." Naruto's growing excitement was once again crushed."You're mother's chakra was especially powerful, so it was able to activate your father's genes for the bloodline. Congratulations Naruto, you are the first to activate this bloodline in over forty-seven years." Sarutobi finished with a smile.

Naruto felt a myriad of emotions at this revelation. Pride, sadness, happiness."What is the name of this bloodline?" he asked quietly.

"It had no official name, but it was dubbed the Dragon Slayer Bloodline by the other clans due to the fact that the clan members were rumored to be able to kill dragons with it." he explained, chuckling at the awe on Naruto's face. The Sandaime proceeded to pick up the scrolls and hold them out to Naruto.

Naruto stared at them for a moment before gently taking them and cradling them as if it were the most precious thing in his life, which to him they were."Naruto, I can't help you learn these techniques-no one can-but I can assign you a personal sensei to help you along as much as you can."

"Are you allowed to do this?" the blonde asked unsure.

"Naruto, I'm the Hokage, of course I can. In fact, I'm bound by law set by the Nidaime to do this. According to this law, if a new bloodline is discovered, I must assign a personal sensei to this person in order for him/her to discover as much about it as possible, so the information can be passed along to his/her descendants." the old man explained.

"Could there really be that many secrets to a bloodline?" Naruto inquired sceptically.

"Of course. For example, new secrets of the Sharingan were still being discovered decades after it was first discovered." he said, surprising the blond.

"What about the academy?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

The Hokage shrugged,"Well, you could stay in the academy and learn at the same rate as the other students. Perhaps you'd make Jonin when you're twenty and you'd finally be able to learn about your parents..."

"But that's thirteen years from now!" the blond exclaimed, interrupting.

The Hokage continued as if her hadn't heard the boy,"...or you could go with the personal sensei I assigned you and become more powerful much more quickly." the old man knew he was manipulating Naruto, but this really was what was best for him. Before, he wanted Naruto to stay with people his age, but after spying on him in the academy classroom, he noticed that nearly all of the students had inherited their parents' hatred of him, so he decided that the only way for Naruto to prove himself was to become a powerful and respected shinobi of Konoha. Him activating his bloodline just gave him the opportunity to do this much earlier and much more quickly."So, Naruto, what's your decision?" he asked, already knowing.

Naruto smirked,"What do you think? I'll make my clan proud."

Sarutobi smirked as well,"Very well. Since I sent for your new sensei to arrive about three hours ago, he should be arriving right about...now." as soon as he finished, there was a knock on the door."Come in." Naruto turned around to see a tall, lanky man with silver hair walk in. He had a lazy expression on his face...well, what you could see of his face, anyway. The majority was covered by a face mask and his left eye was covered by his headband. He was wearing the uniform that the majority of Konoha Jonin wore. The man spoke with a lazy drawl.

"You called, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Kakashi, I would like to introduce you to your new student, Uzumaki Naruto." the old man said with a smirk, gesturing to Naruto, who was waving happily at Kakashi with a big grin on his face."You will help him with his bloodline any way you can while also teaching him how to be a shinobi. You will start tomorrow morning at 7:00 A.M at Training Ground 7. Naruto, you may leave now." Naruto jumped up and bounced past Kakashi.

"See you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed as he left the office.

Kakashi blinked,"Wha?"

_~Six Years Later~_

"We almost home, Kakashi-sensei?" a blond haired boy asked. He had spiky blond hair that fell over his eyes, even with his headband covering his forehead, and long bangs that went down to his shoulders, framing his face. Aside from his whisker marks, he looked like the spitting image of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and his father. Yes, he knew the Yondaime was his father. When the Hokage asked how he figured it out, Naruto said that he had done some research into his bloodline and had found out that it was the Namikaze clan that possessed it before they were exterminated. And since the Yondaime's name was _Namikaze _Minato...well it wasn't hard to figure out.

He also remarked that he owned a mirror.

He was rather tall for his age, around 5'4'', and wore the standard Jonin attire Konoha. He also wore a white, hooded trench coat that went down to his knees. It was also closed in the front. He wore it to honor his father, though his heritage wasn't public knowledge and Naruto requested it be kept that way.

"Yes, Naruto, we're almost home. And you know you don't have to call me sensei anymore. We are equals now." the silver haired man said, never taking his eyes off the orange book he was reading.

"Eh, you'll always be my sensei." the boy responded with a smile, which soon turned into devious smirk."And I hear you'll soon be getting another set of brats."

"Ugh, I don't know why the Hokage keeps insisting on me taking a team." Kakashi said with a grimace. "And do you really have any right to call them brats? They're the same age as you."

"He probably saw the fantastic shinobi I turned out to be and wanted you to recreate that with a team." He said smugly."And they may be the same age as me, but their still brats in my book until they can wipe out a team of missing-nin on their own."

"Not everyone's you, Naruto." Kakashi said pointedly.

"I know. It's such a shame, too." he said solemnly.

Kakashi deadpanned at him before shaking his head,"Never mind, we're here. Let's go report to the Hokage so I can finally get some sleep. With a swirl of leaves, they disappeared.

In the Hokage's office, many Jonin were currently standing around Sarutobi's desk, watching the current Genin exams through the old man's crystal ball when Naruto and Kakashi appeared.

"Ah, Kakashi, Naruto, I see you are back from your mission." the Hokage greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Hokage-sama."

"Hey, jii-jii!"

"I'll take you're report later. For now, why don't you come watch the Genin Exams with us." he said as a couple Jonin shifted to make some room. Kakashi shrugged, not caring but stayed anyway. Naruto, though, declined.

"Uhh, sorry, jii-jii, but I have more important things to do than watch a bunch of weak kids show off some useless skills." he said as he turned to leave.

"Naruto, you might need to see this in case I decide to assign you a team." Sarutobi said with a smirk."And besides, Konohamaru is coming up."

"So? I already know what Konohamaru can do, I don't need to see it now." It was true. Over the years, as Naruto started seeing the Hokage more, he also met his grandson, Konohamaru, who was only a few months younger than the blond. Konohamaru saw Naruto as a rival, even though Naruto was light years ahead of him. And even though neither would ever admit it out loud, they saw each other as brothers."And besides, you and I both know you aren't going to assign me a team."

The Sandaime raised an eyebrow,"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, you know I have a habit of causing some collateral damage on my missions, so imagine what would happen if I trained three Genin." Naruto said with an evil smirk.

Horror dawned on the Hokage's face as he realized what would happen if he had to deal with three more Narutos. Everyone knew Naruto had a habit of causing massive collateral damage on missions. Once, he accidentally destroyed half a city he was supposed to be protecting. The paperwork Hiruzen had to do...oh, the horror. He tried to regain composure, only partly succeeding. He decided to use his ace,"But, Naruto, you do realize that taking on a Genin team is a requirement to become Hokage, right?"

The blond shrugged slightly,"Okay."

Sarutobi face-faulted,"What do you mean 'okay'? Don't you want to be Hokage?" the blond shook his head."When did this happen?" he asked in shock.

"When I saw the amount of paperwork you had to do." he said pointedly.

The Hokage grew a tick mark on his and yelled,"Half of it's because of you!"

Naruto picked his ear,"Eh, whatever. See ya jii-jii." With a spark of lightning, Naruto was gone.

"What am I gonna do with him?" the old man muttered to himself.

_~A Few Months Later~_

Naruto entered the Hokage's office in a bit of a rush. He smiled nervously at the Hokage and asked in shaky voice,"Hey there, jii-jii. Say, uh, y-you got any missions that I could do? Anything C-Rank and above would be fine. I just need a little money."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Something was up. But then he remembered something he had received just a few minutes ago."Actually, yes. You see, Kakashi's Genin squad recently went on a C-Rank mission to escort a bridge builder back to Nami no Kuni and protect him until he completes it. However, it appears that the client lied about the mission and, in actuality, several missing-nin are after him, so Team 7 is requesting back-up. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I'll take it." Naruto said, snatching the mission scroll out of his hand.

"Oh, Naruto." Naruto turned to see Sarutobi with his grandfatherly smile on his face,"Tell, Kakashi this: If Konohamaru dies, I'll make him wish he was."

"S-Sure." Naruto said, slightly freaked out. He disappeared with a spark of lightning. Not a minute after he left, there was a reluctant knock on his office door.

"Come in." he called out. The door opened slightly and his secretary poked her head in."Yes? What is it, Kimiko?"

"Well, Hokage-sama, it seems as though Naruto has done it again." the secretary said with a nervous laugh.

The Hokage felt something drop in his stomach,"What, exactly has he done?"

Kimiko disappeared for a few moments before Hiruzen heard her release a strained grunt and she kicked the door open. What he saw made him recoil in absolute horror. Kimiko was holding a _humungous _stack of paperwork. He heard Kimiko start to speak,"It seems that Naruto was training and he went overboard again. Apparently, he destroyed training ground forty-three, a portion of the Forest of Death, and a few buildings, including a secret ANBU base, among other things." she said as she set down the towering stack of paperwork on his desk with an audible 'thump'. After, Kimiko quickly scurried out of Hiruzen's office and shut the door.

"NARUTO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto was already half-way to Nami.

_~End~_

Phew. Finally finished this chapter. If you need it clarified, then yes, Konohamaru is the same age as Naruto. Also, if I mess up with any of the powers from Fairy Tail, then feel free to point it out.

See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Aragon Potter: Yeah, I know the name of the bloodline is rather unoriginal, but I'm not very good when it comes to naming things, but I'm not going to change it. I'm also terrible at describing things, so that's why I didn't describe the bloodline all that well. At the same time, I didn't really think I had to. It's just the same as they are in Fairy Tail, just using chakra. Also, he will have the powers of three Dragon Slayers. And, about him having other kinds of magic, at first I wanted to say no, to make sure he doesn't become completely overpowered, but...I did really want to give him ice-make, so I will. Both static and dynamic. The Celestial magic and requip are a no, however.

Guest: 1.) The reason I didn't write a training montage for Naruto is because I don't like them. It seems, like filler that authors use to increase their word count. When I read a story and it comes to a training session, I usually just skim over it. It's boring. Do you really want to see how he learned a new technique from a scroll? I know I wouldn't. So, if I don't like reading them, why would I write one?

At first, I only planned on him having one, but then he'd kind of seem like a one-trick-pony. And I couldn't decide which one for him to have, so I decided on three.

In what way is he acting like a jackass? I read it over and he never came off as a jackass to me. Also, I'm never going to have Naruto be a 'lovable blond idiot', especially the 'idiot' part in any of my stories. That may be how you see him in the anime, but I see him as an idealistic, naive, loud as hell teenager bordering on retardation. So, I will never use that personality.

_~Start~_

By the time Naruto was able to sniff out Kakashi, it was already early morning the day after he left Konoha. He could have gotten there earlier, but he didn't want to expend too much energy. Naruto located Kakashi's scent on the outskirts of town in a rather large house. He quietly scaled the side of the house and opened the window to Kakashi's room.

"Damn, sensei, who kicked your ass?" Naruto asked, laughing slightly.

"Ugh, Naruto, they sent you?" Kakashi groaned.

Naruto frowned,"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The mission was to protect Tazuna-that's the client-from bandits, highwaymen, and, now that the mission ranking has increased to A, missing-nin as he finishes building his bridge. With you here, there's a good chance that the bridge, this house, and generally anything of importance will be destroyed." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Oh my god, sensei, you're so hilarious." Naruto deadpanned."No, seriously, you should be a comedian."

Kakashi eye smiled,"I try. To answer your first question, I had to fight Momochi Zabuza, and I got a bit careless." he said with his usual lazy drawl.

"Oh...who's that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly,"He's one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. An Elite Jonin who became a missing-nin after failing to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. He excels in the art of Silent Killing and Kenjutsu, along with Suiton ninjutsu."

"Well, he must be dead since you're not, so I guess you don't need me here." Naruto said.

"Actually, you're help would be appreciated." Seeing Naruto's questioning look, the silver haired man elaborated,"When I was about to finish off Zabuza, a hunter-nin from Kiri appeared and threw senbon into his neck. I checked for a pulse but didn't find one, so I assumed he was dead. However, when the hunter-nin took Zabuza's entire body instead of just the head, I knew they were working together." he explained.

Naruto raised an eyebrow,"Then why didn't you stop him?"

"Naruto, I was about to collapse from chakra exhaustion. Do you really think I could have done anything? I don't know how powerful this kid is." he retorted.

Naruto held his hands up in defense,"Okay, okay, I get it. So, where are your brats?"

"I'd imagine they are downstairs eating breakfast. Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Kakashi said, eye smiling.

Naruto slipped off his sandals and set them beside the bedroom door,"Oh, I was planning on it." As he reached for the doorknob, he turned back to the immobile Kakashi,"Oh, yeah, jii-jii wanted me to give you a message."

"Hmm?"

"If Konohamaru dies, he's going to make you wish you were, as well." Naruto said with a smile, causing Kakashi to sweat a bit. Suddenly, Naruto was in his face with look that promised intense pain,"And that goes double for me, understand." Kakashi let out a meek nod, sweating profusely. Naruto was already opening the door,"Good."

Naruto quietly crept down the stairs so as to not alert anyone to his presence. He peered into the kitchen where everyone was currently eating breakfast. He saw an old man with a sake stained shirt nursing what appeared to be a hangover, a beautiful woman, who he could only assume was Tazuna's daughter, serving everyone helpings, a small child with a proverbial rain cloud above his head, pink haired girl that was staring lovingly at a stoic boy with a rather hilarious haircut, and Konohamaru who had his back to him.

Naruto got a devious gleam in his eyes and quietly snuck up behind the scarf wearing boy without anyone noticing. He quickly put the boy in a headlock and started giving him a noogie."Hey, Konohamaru!" he yelled cheerfully.

"What the-ow! Naruto! Stop it-ow! Let go-motherf-" Konohamaru yelled, struggling. Naruto didn't let go, so Konohamaru balled his fist and, with an evil gleam in his eyes, slammed it into Naruto's...'happy place'. Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head and he collapsed onto the floor, clutching himself.

Konohamaru stood triumphantly over Naruto, grinning,"Ha! That'll teach you not to mes-" his words were cut off into a high-pitched squeal when he found Naruto's foot planted into his 'happy place'. He collapsed onto his knees, while Naruto got to his. They were both glaring at each other.

"What the hell's your problem?" Naruto yelled with a pained voice.

"Me? You started it!" Konohamaru accused.

"I should kick your ass for that!" Naruto yelled again.

"You wanna go, trench coat?" Konohamaru yelled, getting in Naruto's face.

"Bring it on, scarf boy!" Naruto challenged as sparks seemed to clash between them.

"What the hell's wrong with my scarf?" Konohamaru asked, scandalized.

Naruto adopted an innocent look,"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. It's a nice scarf, rather festive, if you know what I mean. I suppose you could even go as far as to say it's 'fabulous'."

Konohamaru narrowed his eyes for a moment before they widened and he went back to glaring,"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

Naruto resumed glaring as well,"You tell me, Mr. I-take-forty-five-minutes-to-do-my-hair!"

They kept glaring at each other for a few more moments before they both cracked smiles and started laughing.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" the brunette boy asked, smiling.

Naruto pointed to himself,"Me? Why I'm your backup, of course, Kono!" he exclaimed.

Konohamaru scowled,"I told you not to call me Kono!"

Naruto put up his hands in a defensive manner,"I'm sorry, _honorable grandson_." he said with a smirk.

The brunette grimaced,"Alright, you can call me Kono. Just anything but_ that_."

"Um, Konohamaru?" said brunette turned to the speaker, his pink haired teammate."Who is this?"

When Sakura and Sasuke saw the blonde appear in the room, they thought he was an enemy coming to finish them off. However, when Konohamaru seemed to know him, they were relieved, along with Tazuna and his family. Their interaction did confuse them all profusely, though. They seemed to hate each other at first, then they acted like old friends. They had an odd friendship, to be sure.

"Sakura, this is my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto." he said, gesturing to the blonde, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Awww. I'm your best friend?" Naruto teased, smirking.

"Uh-I mean, erm,-" Kono stuttered.

Naruto patted him on the back,"Don't hurt yourself, buddy."

Konohamaru glared at him.

"Hn. So, you're our backup?" the stoic boy asked. Naruto nodded at him."Where's your team? I didn't hear anyone come in the front door."

"Team?" Naruto shook his head,"A team wasn't sent, just me." he said, making everyone's eyes widen.

"Why would they send a single Genin to back us up." Sakura asked in shock.

"That's simple, Sakura." Naruto said as he unbuttoned his trench coat and opened it, showing his Jonin flak jacket."I'm a Jonin."

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at someone their age being a Jonin. The others in the room, sans Kono, were wondering what was so shocking until Tazuna remembered something Kakashi said to him.

"Wait, isn't that the same rank as your sensei?" The ninja in the room nodded. He whistled,"Wow, that's pretty impressive, kid."

Naruto smirked,"I know. Speaking of Kakashi, he has something to tell you, so you should go up to see him." the blond suggested as the Genin followed his advice, still shocked at his rank, while he sat down to eat.

"What did their sensei have to tell them?" Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, asked.

"Apparently, that guy that attacked you, Zabuza, is still alive." Naruto said casually as Tazuna and his family paled.

"Surely you're joking." Tazuna said hopefully.

"Afraid not." Naruto said sympathetically.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Tsunami asked.

Naruto shrugged,"That's not my job. And I don't think those three are going to take the news all that well and I don't want to deal with that." As if to prove his point, a loud shriek echoed from the upstairs.

"WHAT!"

A few minutes later, the three Genin rejoined them at the table. Sakura looked paler and a bit scared while Sasuke and Konohamaru looked a bit nervous but excited. Sasuke turned to him and spoke,"Kakashi said he would like to speak with you." With that, the raven haired boy turned back to brooding.

Naruto stood up and made his way back up the stairs to Kakashi's room."Sasuke said you wanted to see me, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes. Well, as you can see, I can barely move, and my Genin need some training, so I was wondering if you would-"

"I'm not training your Genin for you so you can read your porn." Naruto said, leveling Kakashi with a glare."I will guard the bridge builder while you can train those three. Got it?"

Kakashi sighed in disappointment,"Fine."

_~With the Genin~_

"Hey, Konohamaru." Sakura called out to the brunette boy.

"Hmm?"

"You know that Naruto guy? How did he become a Jonin so young?" she asked.

After a couple moments of silence, Konohamaru answered,"Well, apparently, Naruto has a new bloodline." he started, grabbing Sasuke's interest and increasing Sakura's."And under Konoha law, people with new bloodlines are to be assigned a sensei to find as many things about their bloodline as possible to pass on the information to their descendants." he explained.

"How do you know this?" the pink one asked.

Konohamaru shrugged,"Hokage's grandson."

Sakura looked satisfied, but Sasuke wanted to know something,"Do you know what his bloodline does?"

The brunette shook his head,"No, I never asked."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,"I never thought about it." his teammates sweatdropped.

The rest of the week went by rather uneventfully, with the only thing of note happening was when Inari, Tsunami's son, angrily told them that they were all just going to die by trying to go up against Gato and they didn't know what it was like to suffer. Naruto showed himself to be Kakashi's student by responding with: 'I'm sorry, did you say something.' After that, the young boy left the house to go stare at the sea and Kakashi went out to give him some advice. Other than that, the three Genin continued their training so they would have a better chance of protecting the client successfully. Naruto spent most of his time watching over Tazuna at the bridge.

After a week passed by, Kakashi decided to give Naruto a break from protection duty and actually do their mission themselves. Naruto was thankful and decided to go back to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later to a woman's scream from downstairs. He was immediately alert and looked out of the window. What he saw were two men with swords dragging a tied up Tsunami away from the house with grins on their faces. He was about to jump out of the window to stop them, but someone beat him to it.

"Hey, you ugly bastards! Let my mother go!" Inari screamed as he charged the mercenaries with a kitchen knife. Naruto smiled proudly at his bravery...but he still had to do something before the kid got himself killed.

"No! Inari, stay back!" Tsunami screamed, trying to save her son's life.

Just as one of the mercenaries was about to cut the young boy to pieces, something hard and extremely hot impacted him in the stomach.

"**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" **Naruto announced as the mercenary was thrown back into the forest, crashing into a tree with such force that it collapsed. There were burns around the area he was hit and the man was out cold. Everybody's eyes were wide open in shock, but Naruto wasn't done.

The blond quickly ignited his feet with flames and threw a roundhouse kick at the remaining mercenary, calling out,**"Talons of the Fire Dragon!" **The mercenary was much too slow to even think about dodging, so he was hit with the full force of the technique, sending the man flying in the same direction as the other man and achieving similar results.

"N-Naruto?" Inari asked in shock.

Naruto looked back at the boy and smiled. He walked over and knelt down, ruffling his hair."You did great kid."

Inari looked downcast,"Great? I didn't do anything except almost get myself killed."

"True." the blond said while Inari seemed to get even more depressed."But you had the courage to try and save your mother even though you knew your chances of succeeding were slim and that is something to be proud of." he said as Inari looked up at him in awe."You can do anything if it's for those you care about. Remember that."

"I will." Inari whispered.

Naruto's smile got wider,"Good. Now why don't you take your mother somewhere safer. I have a feeling that the others are being attacked right now, so I have to go help them." Before Inari could even nod, Naruto was gone in a spark of lightning.

_~At the Bridge~_

When Team 7 arrived at the bridge, they were immediately on edge as they saw all of the builders unconscious on the ground. Suddenly, a thick mist descended on the bridge, an evil chuckle resounding throughout the area.

"It seems you have recovered nicely, Zabuza. I'm sure I have your fake hunter-nin accomplice to thank." Kakashi called out as he got in a ready stance. Two figures suddenly appeared

"Oh? You figured that out, did you?" asked Zabuza, sounding amused.

"Things won't go the same as last time, Zabuza." Kakashi declared with confidence.

"You talking about that blonde you brought in as back up?" Zabuza asked and smirked when he saw Kakashi stiffened."Yeah, I know about him. So, just to make sure this went smoothly for me, I brought in some back up as well."

A third figure suddenly appeared next to the other two and it was revealed to be a man with long green hair, wearing a black, hooded cloak with two swords on his back.

Sakura looked up to Kakashi,"Who is that, sensei?"

Kakashi took on an even more serious look,"That is another member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Kurosuki Raiga. He wields the legendary dual swords 'Kiba'." he said grimly.

"Who cares who he is?" Konohamaru exclaimed brashly and rushed forward with a kunai drawn."I'll kick your ass, lip-stick man!"

The 'Thunder of the Hidden Mist' grinned evilly and quickly drew his swords. He sent a large beam of lightning towards Konohamaru, who froze when he realized he couldn't dodge or block.

"Shit!" Kakashi exclaimed when he realized there was nothing he could do.

"Konohamaru!" his teammates exclaimed in horror.

Suddenly, just meters before the lightning would have struck him, the lightning veered off in a different direction. Everyone looked over and were shocked to see Naruto with his arm outstretched in the shape of a giant iron club, which the lightning was being drawn towards. What shocked them even more, though, was the fact that he appeared to be _eating _the lightning.

Kakashi sighed in relief,"Oh, Naruto, thank god."

Konohamaru, who collapsed onto his ass due to the realization that he almost died, looked at Naruto with awe and gratefulness.

Raiga, however, was unamused,"Oi! Who the hell are you?"

Naruto ignored his question for the moment,"Kono...are you okay?"

Konohamaru shakily got back to his feet, holding his chest and calming his breathing,"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine."

"Hey, blondie! I demanded to know who you are. Answer me!" Raiga demanded.

Naruto slowly walked forward, his hair shadowing his eyes,"You tried to kill Kono."

Raiga grinned,"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" he taunted.

"Kono's a very close person to me...and I won't forgive anyone who tries to kill him!" With that, he raised his head and his killing intent flooded the area.

"You will pay!"

_~End Chapter~_

I don't think I've ever updated a story so quickly before. Anyway, the action will come next chapter.

See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest**: Perhaps you have a point with his abilities but...I _really_ wanted to give him Lightning, Iron and Fire. I also like to keep the powers confined to what they have shown in the anime.

**Pix**: I'll agree with you on the stamina but I've never heard of the Uzumaki's being tougher or stronger physically. And, yes, I do realize there was no Namikaze clan, but since this is fanfiction, I assumed I could create it to use as a backstory. The only reason I didn't use the Uzumaki's is because everyone uses them and I wanted to be a little different.

**Aragon Potter**: Well, I did write it in two days, so that's why it may seem rushed. Also, like I said before, I don't like filler, so I don't want to waste time on a training session that didn't even involve Naruto. And, yes, Naruto will have Iron, Fire, and Lightning Dragon Slayer powers. I thought I made that pretty clear in the first two chapters, what with him turning his arm into a giant iron club, but whatever. If you're wondering why I didn't have him use Wind Dragon Slayer magic, it's because that is more used for healing and I don't really see Naruto as a healer. Naruto and Konohamaru are both 12. This will not be a Naruto/FemHaku. Like I said before, I _can't _write romance at all, so there will be no pairing. I _hate _harems and the only reason he is going to have a 'Friends with Benefits' thing is because the challenger wanted it.

_~Start~_

"I'm going to pay, huh?" Raiga said, amused. He raised his swords,"Bring it, then."

"With pleasure." Naruto replied.**"Scales of the Iron Dragon!" **As the name implied, iron scales started covering all of Naruto's skin, giving him a great boost to his offense and defense. With that, he rushed forward and pulled his fist back.

"**Hard Fist of the Iron Dragon!"**

Raiga raised his swords, crackling with lightning, to block the punch but it was much stronger than he thought. He was sent skidding back, but Naruto continued his assault. Raiga was surprised when blasts of wind were created from Naruto's punches and kicks. He continued blocking and dodging his attacks, vaguely noticing when Zabuza went to engage Kakashi and Haku went to deal with the Genin.

After a few minutes of fighting, Raiga saw an opening a cut Naruto across the chest, easily cutting through his trench coat, flak jacket, shirt, and even Naruto's scales. Naruto looked down, shocked.

"T-That's impossible! Nothing can cut through these scales!" he claimed.

Raiga smirked, "I don't think so, kid. These swords can cut through anything." He then frowned, "But I'll give you this: I didn't cut nearly as deep as I thought I would."

Naruto glanced down and saw that a small amount of blood was oozing out of his wound. It was nothing dangerous, and barely worth noticing at all.

Raiga suddenly grinned viciously, "I guess I'll just have to give it more power!" he announced, pumping more chakra into his swords, causing them to glow with excess lightning. He suddenly pointed one of the swords at Naruto, sending a lightning bolt at him.

Naruto simply opened his mouth and swallowed the lightning, smirking, "Thanks! That was delicious!" he taunted, causing Raiga to growl. Naruto suddenly rushed forward and continued his assault, taking more care to avoid his sword strikes.

Raiga, however, got lucky, cutting him down the length of his left arm, making Naruto's blood splatter across the ground. The blond cried out in pain and Raiga smirked.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Raiga taunted.

Naruto growled, watching his blood ooze out. _'Damn. If I hadn't had my scales activated, he would have split my arm down the middle!'_

Naruto and Raiga returned to their fight, the blond dodging sword slashes, and Raiga dodging devastating punches and kicks. However, Raiga was more than exceptional with his swords, showing his skill with them by slashing him across his chest, crossing his previous slash, drawing a copious amount of blood. However, Naruto took this moment to land a devastating kick to Raiga's stomach, sending the man flying back, coughing up globs of blood.

Naruto jumped back, breathing deeply. He looked up and saw Raiga panting with blood dribbling down his chin. The blond suddenly thrust his uninjured arm forward.

"**Lance of the Iron Dragon: Demon Logs!" **he declared. His arm transformed into a large spearhead and multiple steel spears were launched toward Raiga in rapid succession.

Raiga's eyes widened, but reacted quickly, dodging many of them and cutting down the ones who got too close. Some were able to graze him, though, creating many cuts over his body. Raiga was panting heavily at this point, and Naruto realized why.

_'Of course! Channeling so much chakra through his swords must drain him quickly.' _Naruto smirked at this realization and took a deep breath.

His cheeks expanded and he blew out a large and powerful tornado, ripping through the ground and speeding towards Raiga, who was unable to dodge.

"**Roar of the Iron Dragon!"**

As soon as the tornado made contact, it created a large explosion, damaging Raiga severely. When the smoke cleared, Raiga was revealed. He was covered in cuts and lacerations, most of which were bleeding profusely. He was coughing up blood every few seconds, and his swords lay useless on the ground. His clothes were reduced to shreds and he was glaring at Naruto with hooded eyes, crouching over something protectively.

"Raiga!" a small voice cried out in alarm.

Naruto was surprised to see a small boy crawl out of Raiga's pack. He looked concerned for the swordsman's well being. Raiga smiled a bloody smile to the boy and slowly stood up, grabbing the Kiba from nearby.

"I-I'll be f-fine, Ranmaru." Raiga said, standing in a weak stance, his swords barely crackling with lightning.

Naruto sighed and his scales receded, "Look, why don't you give up? I'll take you into custody and you'll be sent back to Kiri."

"Never!" Raiga cried, stumbling toward Naruto, raising his swords.

"**Sword of the Iron Dragon!" **Raiga seemed not to notice as Naruto's arm changed into a large, jagged steel blade. The blade's spikes started rotating up and down the length of the blade, effectively turning it into a chainsaw.

Raiga continued stumbling towards him, eyes hazy, and Naruto looked solemn as he raised his chainsaw/arm. Raiga raised his swords weakly.

"You will die here!" he cried, a touch of insanity coloring his voice. The former Kiri-nin suddenly gasped as a large amount of blood spurted from the wound Naruto had created on his torso, running from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"R-Ranmaru..." was the last thing he uttered before he fell to the ground, dead.

"Raiga!" the boy, Ranmaru, cried out in tears.

Naruto picked up the Kiba and walked over to the crying boy. He crouched down, "I'm sorry for your lost, but he gave me no choice. I hope you understand." he said quietly.

The boy looked at him, tears still running down his face. He nodded slightly, "He told me this would happen someday, but he was all I had."

Naruto put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I understand. When I was your age, I didn't have anyone either. No matter what kind of person they were, they acknowledged you and took care of you, right?"

Ranmaru nodded, "Yes." he said softly and wiped his eyes, "I shouldn't be crying like this. Raiga wouldn't like it. You're really nice, you know." he smiled.

He ruffled the boy's hair, "Thanks. You know, I am surprised you're not angry with me for killing him." he said gently.

"I can't really ever get angry. And since you're so nice, I can't help but kind of like you." he said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, grinning, "Thanks. You should probably go back to the village. It's dangerous here." he added seriously.

Ranmaru looked down, "I can't walk. I'm not paralyzed, but my body's always been weak."

"Oh." Naruto said lamely, mentally kicking himself. "Well, why don't you stay here? I've got to go help the others. If you want, though, you can come back to Konoha with us to get good medical help." the blond Jonin offered.

"That sounds good." he replied with a smile.

Naruto smiled back before standing up and running towards the mist, leaving the Kiba near Ranmaru. He stopped as he caught sight of a dome of mirrors that seemed to be composed of ice. By the sounds coming from inside, he guessed Konohamaru and Sasuke were getting their asses handed to them.

He lifted his right leg, which formed into a giant iron club and extended forward, smashing through one of the ice mirrors. Many smaller iron clubs formed from it and extended, smashing every other mirror in the process.

"**Club of the Iron Dragon!"**

He slowly walked forward, opening his mouth to make a smart-ass comment, but the words caught in his throat as he caught sight of Konohamaru's unmoving body, senbon sticking out of his neck. Sasuke looked up and Naruto noticed his eyes. The Sharingan.

Naruto was still, his eyes shadowed. The fake hunter-nin slowly stood up from where he had been knocked down when he was thrown from one of his mirrors. He looked over to Naruto.

"You have defeated Raiga? I must say that was unexpected. No matter. I will exterminate any threats to-"

His words were cut off as a malevolent, red chakra erupted from Naruto in droves. Flames erupted from Naruto's clenched fists, but unlike before, when they were controlled, the flames were wild and violent. They were also a much darker red than before. The red chakra was swirling around him until it briefly took the shape of a fox head, and then faded away. Naruto slowly lifted his head and Haku's blood ran cold at the sight of his eyes.

Naruto's eyes were a blood red with a black, vertical slit running through them. His teeth were longer and sharper, his hair was wilder, and his whisker marks were wider and darker. When he spoke, his voice was deep and guttural.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!" **he screamed and disappeared. It was so fast that not even Sasuke's newly awakened Sharingan couldn't keep track of him.

Before Haku could react, Naruto's flaming fist was buried in his stomach with such force that it caused Haku to cough up blood and lit his clothes on fire. Naruto pulled his other fist back and punched Haku again. Haku gasped in pain as he felt some of his ribs give away to the power of the punch. He tried to jump away but Naruto grabbed him by the throat.

"**You're not getting away, bastard!" **he screamed and dropped the hunter-nin. Naruto pulled his still flaming fists back. **"Crimson Lotus: Fist of the Fire Dragon!" **Naruto proceeded to rapidly punch Haku, each punch causing an explosion, destroying a small part of the bridge in the process. Naruto pulled his left fist back after the attack was completed and flames shot out of his elbow. The blond Jonin rocketed his fist forward and impacted Haku's face with such force that it broke his mast and caved his skull in. The force of the hit threw him across the bridge to the mainland, where he hit a tree and fell to the ground, dead.

Even with the object of his anger 'taken care of', Naruto's rage was not sated. He noticed the mist clearing and looked over to where he sensed Kakashi, ignoring Sasuke's terrified gaze, and saw Zabuza being held by Kakashi's ninken with said man's lightning covered hand piercing his chest. As Kakashi pulled his hand out of the now dead missing-nin, they heard a loud banging sound echoing throughout the air. They all looked over to see a short, pig-like man grinning at them with a veritable army of bandits standing being him.

The man, who was obviously Gato, laughed evilly, "Ah! I see you've taken care of Zabuza and that masked brat that broke my arm. I'll have to thank you. Right after I have you killed, of course." he grinned. He opened his mouth to continue taunting them, but was cut off my Naruto's feral roar.

"**You! This is your fault!" **he screamed, his rage increasing. **"I'll show you hell!"**

With that, he shot toward the disgusting man, flames reigniting on his hands. The bandits reacted quickly and rushed forward to meet his charge, which was a _really _stupid mistake. The first bandit tried to slash him with his low-quality sword, but Naruto ducked underneath and punched him in the face hard enough to snap the man's neck. Another man tried to stab him with his spear, but Naruto simply sidestepped and punched him over his heart, causing it to stop immediately. The next attacker tried an overhead strike with a large mace, but he simply caught it with his hand and pulled it from the man's grasp and swung it back at the man's head, causing his head to explode, blood, bone, and brain matter splattering over the other bandits. The battle continued much the same way, Naruto mercilessly and systematically killing all of the bandits, not once getting hit himself.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna stared in mute horror at what was transpiring in front of them. A twelve year old boy killing dozens of people with little effort and no remorse. His formerly white coat was now soaked in blood. Kakashi only stared with sad eyes, wondering what brought this side of the normally cheerful and fun-loving blond out to 'play'. He realized why when he spotted Konohamaru's still form. He closed his eyes.

Eventually, only Gato was left. Naruto slowly stalked towards him. The man was so terrified, he fell to his backside and a wet spot appeared on his pants. Gato shakily held his hands up.

"P-Please d-don't ki-"

"**Roar of the Fire Dragon!"**

Everybody couldn't help but flinch at the bloodcurdling scream that erupted from within the fire, which was so intense that it started melting the stone of the bridge. Naruto kept the flames up for five minutes, before he had to cease, lest he pass out from lack of oxygen. Naruto panted hard and stared down coldly at the blackened and burnt body of the business tycoon. Naruto pulled his foot back and kicked the man's corpse into the ocean below.

He then slowly turned around and walked back towards Konohamaru's body, ripping of his bloody coat and tossing it aside. He was going to need a new one. Kakashi gently grabbed his shoulder, but Naruto ripped it away and kept walking. When he reached his best friend's body, he collapsed to his knees. He hesitantly reached forward and checked Konohamaru's neck for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

A lump found its way to Naruto's throat and the blond could feel his eyes watering. The rest of Konohamaru's team and Tazuna closed their eyes in grief. Naruto closed his eyes to stop his tears, but a few made their way out anyway.

"Crying on a mission? Hmph! Some Jonin." A weak voice snarked from underneath him.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, causing a few more tears to fall, and he saw Konohamaru staring back at him with with half-lidded eyes and a slight smirk. Naruto immediately wiped his eyes and glared at him.

"I wasn't crying, you idiot!" he yelled, though no one believed a word of it.

"Uh huh." the Sandaime's grandson replied condescendingly. He tried to sit up, but winced in pain and lied back down. "Ugh, I'm so sore." He looked around, "What happened to the hunter-nin?"

"Oh, when I though he had killed you, I...oh." he trailed off, grimacing.

Konohamaru blinked, "What?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "I...may have overreacted a tad." he admitted, standing up and walking towards where Haku had landed.

"What did he mean?" the brunette asked, turning to Sasuke.

The Uchiha shivered, "Trust me, Konohamaru, you don't want to know." he said vaguely.

When Naruto reached the dead body of the fake hunter-nin, he grimaced. The boy's face was caved in and he was covered in burns and blood. He was missing most of his teeth and one of his eyes was hanging out of its socket.

The blond sighed, "Geez, I feel like an asshole now." He lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry I did this to you, but I'm sure you understand why. You'd probably have done the same thing, though I guess I don't have any right to assume what you'd do. I didn't know you after all." he said softly. He pulled out a scroll and unsealed a body bag. He unzipped it and gently lowered the boy into the bag. Before he zipped the bag back up, he checked the hunter-nins ninja pouch. There was nothing much, just some senbon and smoke bombs. He felt a scroll, too, and pulled it out.

"Ice-make?" he muttered. "Could this be...?" he questioned softly. He saw that the scroll was sealed shut with a blood seal, so he hesitantly bit his thumb and brought the blood covered digit to the scroll. Nothing happened at first, but Naruto smiled as the scroll suddenly unfurled, showing a variety of techniques with the large kanji for 'Namikaze' at the top. He would usually be very happy at finding another scroll from his clan, but he couldn't be too happy because of the circumstances. He sighed and rolled the scroll back up, placing it in his pouch. He zipped the body bag up and sealed it back into the scroll.

He walked back to Raiga's body and repeated the process with him. He looked over to see Kakashi doing the same with Zabuza's body. He looked over to the Ranmaru and smiled.

"I'll make sure to give him a proper burial, alright." he said and the boy smiled. Naruto bent down and picked the boy up, settling him over his shoulders. He reached over and picked up the Kiba, admiring the legendary blades. "Hold on tight, okay?" he said to the boy, who nodded. He walked back over to Team 7, who were staring at the boy curiously.

Konohamaru, who had finally found the strength to stand, asked, "Who's that?"

"He was Raiga's partner." he said, causing the others to narrow their eyes. Naruto held up his hands, "Relax. He's okay and he'll be accompanying us back to Konoha when the bridge is completed." he said. They were hesitant at first, but decided not to protest. It was just a small, fragile boy that couldn't walk by himself, apparently, after all.

"Speaking of the bridge," Tazuna's annoyed voice broke in, "Did you have to be so destructive?"

"Actually, Tazuna," Kakashi interjected, eye-smiling, "This actually isn't so bad compared to what he could have done."

"Fuck you, too, sensei." Naruto deadpanned. He turned around, "Come on let's go back to the house. I'm tired and hungry."

"Oh, then take these, Naruto." Kakashi said, tossing a couple shuriken to Naruto.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Sensei, what's he...gonna...do..." she trailed off, her jaw dropping along with everyone else's when the blond _ate _the ninja tools.

He looked over to them, "What?" he asked lightly through his chewing. They opened and closed their mouths repeatedly, not able to form words. He swallowed and shrugged, turning back around, "Come on, Konohamaru, we need to get those senbon out of you before they start doing some damage. Besides," he smirked back at his friend, "I'm still hungry."

Konohamaru rolled his eyes, knowing he was joking, or hoping he was, at least, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." he rushed to catch up to the blond, Sasuke following. They both asked Naruto about the swords he was carrying, but he wouldn't say anything.

Once they were out of ear shot, Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Sensei, why'd he get so mad when he though Konohamaru had died. I mean, I understand why he'd be upset, but it seemed to be more than that." she asked, whispering.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, Naruto's never really had any friends, even with his rank in the ninja forces. He's always been so lonely, so when he made friends with Konohamaru a few years back, he became so much happier, and, although he'd never admit it, Konohamaru is one of his only true friends, and if he died, I was never sure what damage it would cause to his psyche." Kakashi whispered solemnly.

The girl blinked and lowered her head, "Oh. So what we just saw..." she trailed off.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, that's what would happen if a person he cares about died." he told his student. "Come on, Sakura, let's go back."

"Hey!" Naruto called back, "What are you whispering about back there?"

"Nothing, Naruto." Kakashi said back, knowing Naruto would hear him even from his distance.

_~End~_

So, there was a tad bit of a wait, but I have other stories, and college, and I was thinking about some ideas concerning this story. I honestly don't know when my next update will be, but it will definitely take less time than this one.

See ya later.


End file.
